


i'll be damned if i ever forget

by sunflowershayne



Category: Smosh
Genre: Based on Sigrid's "Sight of You", Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Smosh Community Writing Competition, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershayne/pseuds/sunflowershayne
Summary: "But I'm never in doubt that you've got my back / When I see you again"All three of them are at vastly different points in their lives, but they're gonna make this work, even if it kills them.





	i'll be damned if i ever forget

Olivia's working long days, and most of the time, she isn't even Olivia. She's a character, and she's in a freaking movie, and everything is awesome and draining and colorful and surreal. _Dreamcatcher_ is obviously her priority, and she absolutely adores being a part of the cast, but some days, it starts getting to her. She realizes that she's far away from her girlfriends, the two girls in the world that know and love her regardless.

It's a Tuesday, after a particularly draining scene where Olivia has to scream a lot. Her throat is scratchy and she feels like the bags under her eyes weigh almost as much as she does. Her face is clean, thanks to the long effort she put into making sure that all of her stage makeup was long since gone, but it felt like she had to claw it away from her body to remove it. She's wearing an old t-shirt that she got from Courtney, one that was too big for her, and she's swimming in the fabric draped around her.

She sits on her bed, nestled under the covers, and she immediately opens Skype to see if either Courtney or Boze are online. She notices that Boze is on, and, like muscle memory, she starts to type away.

**OliviaSui:** jeeeeeeeeeez boze today was rough :/

**bozey bozington:** oh no im sorry to hear it babe :(

**OliviaSui:** my throat is KILLING MEEEEE

**bozey bozington:** treat yo self girl

**bozey bozington:** didnt court buy you a starbucks gift card or smth last week

**OliviaSui:** oh yeah

**OliviaSui:** i still don't know why she did that

**bozey bozington:** ummm maybe its bc she LOVES YOU and CHERISHES YOU and WANTED TO GET YOU SMTH

**bozey bozington:** bc you DESERVE IT and ur CUTE and BEAUTIFUL and I LOVE YOU

**OliviaSui:** stoppppppp omg you're such a dork

**OliviaSui:** but thank you ily2 x

**bozey bozington:** now go grab yourself some tea and soothe that scream tube

**OliviaSui:** awwww you described a throat like how i would describe it i'm rubbing off on you <3

**bozey bozington:** i have to cope with the fact that we arent cuddling rn SOMEHOW miss sui

**OliviaSui:** oh! btw i found a cute dress that i thought you'd love and i'm sending it to you asap!!!!

**bozey bozington:** what have i done to deserve such a loving and beautiful girlfriend

**OliviaSui:** existed <3

There's a bit more chatting back and forth before Olivia finally caves and goes to grab some tea to help ease the pain in her throat. With every sip, she feels like the conversation healed her more than the actual drink ever could.

* * *

Ericka Bozeman is working on her career. She's got a kickass marketing job, and she even has a maid service that she hires to clean her house. She's living a great life and she enjoys every single minute of it. The only thing that would be sweeter would be if she could have her girlfriends right next to her, kicking ass through it all along with her.

A particularly grueling task was given to Boze -- she was supposed to come up with a new marketing campaign within a couple of weeks to rival the launch of a competing brand. She had been brainstorming ever since, and she was even running ideas between Olivia and Courtney, both of who gave her unconditional support and brutal honesty. She was so grateful to them, and when she found an idea that stuck with both of them, she acted upon it.

While the company said that it was a good idea, ultimately, the competitor gained the larger sum of sales and profits, and Boze was feeling a bit down after the whole thing.

Sitting at home, she looks at the Amazon package left that morning. There's absolutely no chance that it's not the dress that Olivia had mentioned a couple days ago. She opens it up, and finds a sleek black dress with a pattern of roses in dark gray, barely noticeable and very trendy.

Her hand immediately reaches for her phone, to take pictures of the dress straight out of the packaging, and then she walks to her bedroom to put it on.

Obviously, Olivia got the sizing right, and the dress looks gorgeous. It comes down to her knees, and the sleeves are just the right length for her arms, and they drape on the sides. Boze gives herself a look in the mirror -- not something she normally does, but something that she wanted to do, to admire the gift that she had been given by her girlfriend.

She grabs her phone again, takes a few pictures of herself in the mirror, and then opens up their group chat.

**bozey bozington:** [sent 3 pictures]

**bozey bozington:** OLIVIA THIS IS SO CUTE WTF

**courtbourt:** I don't think Olivia's online yet but you look so cute bozey!!!!!!!!!

**bozey bozington:** THANK YOUUUUU

**bozey bozington:** i feel like a hot witch

**bozey bozington:** im going to kill all the men in the village and then kiss their wives

**courtbourt:** Olivia got that for you?????? :o :o :o

**bozey bozington:** YEAH IT JUST CAME TODAY

**courtbourt:** Awwww Livliv is so sweettttttt

**courtbourt:** I think she sent me something too but it must not have shipped yet or something

**bozey bozington:** oh damn she spoils us huh

**courtbourt:** Well we're worth it sooooo

**bozey bozington:** lmao tru

**bozey bozington:** i was havin a rough day but this is super cute and i feel infinitely better

**courtbourt:** Oh no what happened??!?!??! :( :(

**bozey bozington:** the marketing campaign didnt do as well as we thought it would

**courtbourt:** Aww babe I'm sorry :((((

**courtbourt:** Capitalism is a bitch

**bozey bozington:** aint that the truth

**bozey bozington:** but at least capitalism got me this cute ass dress to remind me of my gf

**courtbourt:** I suppose capitalism can stay, if it keeps giving us such cute gifts

Boze takes a couple more photos with the dress on, and trying out new makeup to go with it, all sent directly to Courtney for fashion review. And while normally Boze is the most fashion-conscious of the three, she finds that she doesn't mind hearing Courtney's opinion on how pretty she looks, even if she doesn't agree.

* * *

Courtney's still at Smosh, and she's been getting more and more involved with the video process now. She's slowly started coming up with ideas, started her own series on Smosh Games, and has even come out and done a Pride-themed podcast with Tommy and Monica. They were so sweet and welcoming after Courtney announced that she wasn't straight, and even moreso after she confided in them that she was dating Olivia and Boze.

There are some days where keeping the secret of their relationship eats away at her, and chips into her soul, but she tries not to think about it, or bring up the subject. She's not planning on making either of them feel uncomfortable or forcing them out of the closet yet. (Although, truth be told, there was never any closet to begin with, really. None of the three girls are repressed, and none of them are actively trying to hide how much they care about each other.) It's just hard on Courtney to not share how much she loves her girlfriends with the world.

The day that the Pride podcast comes out on video, Courtney immediately opens Skype to see if either of her girlfriends are online, and luckily enough, Olivia is.

There's a pause before she starts to type, as she wonders if she's bothering Olivia while at work, or if she's had a rough day and she would much rather vent than hear about how great Courtney's day is going, but she leaps over the roadblocks in her mind, and messages her.

**courtbourt:** LIVLIV I DID A PRIDE-THEMED EPISODE OF THE SMOSHCAST!!!! ITS OUT ON VIDEOOOOO

**OliviaSui:** i know!!!! i listened to the audio version at the gym yesterday!!!!!!! <3

**courtbourt:** What is with everyone that listens to our podcast and doing it at the gym

**OliviaSui:** i don't know but i'm so proud of you!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**courtbourt:** THANK YOU BB I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHHHH

**courtbourt:** How was your day today Livliv!!!!

**OliviaSui:** good, actually!

**OliviaSui:** i only had a couple takes today and then i was scot-free for the rest of the day

**OliviaSui:** thank you for the starbucks btw i wouldn't have survived after shooting a couple days ago without it x

**courtbourt:** Of course!!!!! I'm glad you got to use it <3

**OliviaSui:** bozey is gonna *yell* when she hears the podcast today

**OliviaSui:** also can i say that you look *really* good in my jumpsuit? <3

**courtbourt:** The COMPLIMENTS are getting LAID ON THICK TODAY, BOYS

**OliviaSui:** well it's all trueeeeeee <3

**courtbourt:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! GOSH I WANT TO BE HUGGING YOU RIGHT NOW

**OliviaSui:** don't worry we'll be able to hug each other real soonnnn!!!!!! xo

The more Courtney reads Olivia's messages, the faster and stronger her heart seems to flutter. It feels like when she told Olivia that she loved her and she reciprocated, all over again. She didn't even know that she could fall in love with someone more than she already was with Olivia and Boze, and yet, they somehow managed to keep making her swoon.

* * *

It's the one day that they all have off, and they made sure to plan for it. Olivia prepared some gifts for the two of them that she found at a thrift store near where she was staying, Boze had planned a spa day for them all to relax, and Courtney was treating them all to dinner afterward.

As soon as they all see each other in front of Boze's house, they rush to hug one another, planting kisses on cheeks and squeezing with all of their might and love. There were tears being shed by Olivia and Courtney, and Boze was immediately telling them to stop crying or she would start crying, too.

It's Olivia's idea to grab each of their phones and take some selfies. First, she takes a picture of the three of them making funny faces, and posts it to her Instagram account. She captions it and tags them both, and Boze and Courtney instantly rush to like it first.

She takes another where she and Courtney are both kissing Boze on either cheek, and after reviewing the picture, Olivia can feel the pure happiness and bliss on Boze's face. She makes sure to take a mental note to get that developed and put it in her bedroom.

Next, they take a picture on Courtney's phone, in the same pose, but Olivia is in the middle now. Finally, Boze's phone takes a picture with Courtney in the middle.

There's a pause where the three of them look at one another, and almost unanimously, they all say, "Wanna post these to Instagram?"

Slow smiles spread across their faces as they each post the photos to Instagram, and they wonder if they should confirm the romantic nature behind the pictures. The words hang in the air like stars, none of them wanting to break the beautiful silence between them.

Finally, Courtney says, "I love you guys, but we're gonna miss our appointment at the spa if we don't start driving."

Olivia breaks out into giggles as Boze says, "YOU RUINED OUR MOMENT, COURTNEY!" She shakes her head, but has a brilliant grin cemented on her face as she walks toward her car to get into the driver's seat.

Courtney yells out, "I CALL SHOTGUN," and Olivia groans as she's forced into the backseat.

Maybe they shouldn't confirm anything. Maybe they should just let things be as they are. Things are good, things are great, things are exactly as they're supposed to be. They are at home with each other, and the more they talk, the more they fall in love.

Just the sight of one another is enough to know that they need no further proof.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY i love this idea so thank you @smoshcommunity on tumblr for this!!! <3
> 
> follow me @sunflowershayne on tumblr for more dumb gay content from your local dumb gay
> 
> or follow me @damimem on twitter for more sporadic tweets from a certified clown


End file.
